An end-user's satisfaction with the HTML content of a web property is directly related to the absence of errors on the page. During web page development, it is difficult to determine if third party scripts or other content will load properly. For example, if the end-user is using a pop-blocker from one or more third parties, this may impact the correct rendering of a web page causing errors to occur and thus impact the experience of the end-user.